


The Delpo Letter

by eafay70



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, no idea how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Sir Juan Martin del Potro of Tandil shares his experiences with the Royal of the Month Photo Club.Inspired by the"Fairy Tale Tennis Life"series.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	The Delpo Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts), [WhiteHaru37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Diego and the Seven-ish Giraffes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878598) by [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/pseuds/analise010), [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70), [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit), [JinkyOPods (JinkyO)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyOPods), [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven), [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero), [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle), [WhiteHaru37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/pseuds/WhiteHaru37), [Yvi_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi_sama/pseuds/Yvi_sama). 



> I had the absolute pleasure of voicing royals fan Delpo in the Pod Together project run by ItsADrizzit and WhiteHaru37, so this is my solo take on the character. I'm gifting it to the two of them as thanks for creating such a wonderful universe! =D
> 
> This fulfills the following Podfic Bingo squares:  
> -write and record your own story  
> -epistolary  
> -1st POV
> 
> _(Text written in italics and parentheses like this represents audience reactions heard in the podfic, which aren't part of the original letter to the editor.)_

**Streaming**

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 or as an M4A via the links below.

**Links**

[MP3 (8.4 MB, runtime 9:49)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/af0sotwxr5mod54/delpo%20letter.mp3?dl=0)

[M4A (13.8 MB, runtime 9:49)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0soom2c98pqj377/delpo%20letter.m4a?dl=0)

* * *

_The following letter was written by Sir Juan Martín del Potro of Tandil and published in the records of the Royal of the Month Photo Club. Shortly after its publication, Sir Juan Martín del Potro of Tandil was gracious enough to read it out loud to gathered members of the club. This is that reading._

* * *

_(applause, cheering, "WE LOVE YOU DELPO!", more applause)_

To the editor of the royal of the month photo club:

AND To my fellow members of the royal of the month photo club:

I imagine you are all still abuzz from the greatest royal moment of our time: the wedding of Their Royal Highnesses Prince Dominic Thiem of Wiener Neustadt and Prince Diego Schwartzman of Cordoba. Now that a month has passed and I am home in Tandil for some time, I feel it appropriate to share with you all my account thereof!

_("Horray!")_

It all started about a week before the Monte Carlo Masters. As per usual, I was training at Sascha Zverev’s tennis paradise with several of my tennis friends. It is most pleasant there; despite the reputation some athletes have earned of being cruel to us fans of royals, I have been subjected to only one unkind remark in all the time I have spent in that group’s company. 

On a morning marked by unusually dreadful weather, I was summoned to the kitchen to see whom Sascha had brought home from the airport. I presumed it would be yet another puppy, but instead, there he stood: Prince Diego Schwartzman of Cordoba!

_(gasp!)_

Fortunately, I remembered the advice from articles from this club and DID NOT faint, which meant I would recall the rest of the day in its entirety! Of course, I was disappointed to not have his picture handy for a signature, but apparently Sascha had failed to recognize his username, meaning nobody knew he was coming.

_(tsks of disappointment)_

His Royal Highness informed us that he had been warned to avoid Cordoba by a mysterious phonecaller somehow aware of a plot by his brother-in-law Prince Fabio Fognini.

_("BOO! BOO!")_

To be completely honest, I was not entirely surprised that the royal whose selfishness and beard have earned him a three-peat in this club’s annual Most Likely to Mar the Reputation of Royals Everywhere award had something evil planned. Nor was I surprised when we all vowed to protect Prince Diego, no matter the cost!

_("Whoo-hoo!")_

However, a few things did surprise me. Firstly, the Prince informed me that he never wears his crown because it is heavy and hot.

_(surprised "Ohhh!")_

Secondly, he refused to take the matter of his safety as seriously as we were! He insisted on playing doubles even though there was a very good chance he would directly face Prince Fabio Fognini!

_("BOO! BOO!")_

As a family, we decided Prince Diego would play doubles with Mischa Zverev, a player similar in height to Prince Diego who was also quick on his feet and relatively… eh… expendable if something were to happen.

As fate would have it, something did happen. Specifically, we learned that Prince Fabio Fognini…

_("BOO! BOO!")_

…had recruited a partner in his scheme against Prince Diego: Nick Kyrgios!

_(confused "Boo?")_

You see, Nick was not only the evil prince’s doubles partner for this tournament, but also Prince Diego’s next opponent in the singles competition. On behalf of my friends, I argued with him to think of his safety - and, in a way, I won! His Royal Highness allowed me, Sir Juan Martín del Potro of Tandil, to escort him to the match and guard him from his box while he played! It all proved to be for naught, as Nick was successfully distracted from the match by video games with Sascha, but I was proud to have gained the trust of His Royal Highness!

_("YOU GO, DELPO!")_

Sascha’s FIFA playing with Nick revealed important information: Prince Fabio Fognini…

_("BOO! BOO!")_

…planned to strike Prince Diego with a magic ball during the doubles match! Mischa did his best to protect Prince Diego while playing well, but the entire time I had a bad feeling, and I was proven right in the third set when a magic ball struck Prince Diego! Oh, it was the most heartbreaking moment of my life!

_(very sad sobs)_

Magic, of course, is best broken by more magic. None of us knew any magic, so we had to resort to the tried and true method of true love’s kiss. While I have much respect and admiration for Prince Diego, I could hardly call my feelings true love; however, I was the only one on the court with any sort of title, so I was warned that my services might be needed. Knowing that royals and nobles often enjoy attending sports events, I suggested we ask the crowd if there were any knights or princes present willing to attempt to save Prince Diego.

You cannot imagine my utter shock when the spectator who volunteered was none other than Prince Dominic Thiem of Wiener Neustadt!

_(gasp!)_

And I know all of us fans of royals were stunned when the true love’s kiss not only worked, but also resulted…

_(quiet excited noises)_

…in a marriage proposal!

_(louder excited noises)_

The Princes invited all of us to the wedding, which was exactly as beautiful as you might have expected.

_(happy sniffling)_

I spent quite a bit of time hanging out with Nick…

_(confused "Boo?")_

…who turned out to be very nice!

_("Whoo-hoo!")_

He stayed in the tennis paradise where the wedding took place, but I have returned to Tandil, where all of you are invited to come visit, as always!

Hurrah for royals!

_("Hurrah!")_

And hurrah for all of us who love royals!

_("Hurrah!")_

Sincerely, Sir Juan Martín del Potro of Tandil

_(applause)_

_("WE LOVE YOU, DELPO, WE DO_  
_WE LOVE YOU, DELPO, WE DO_  
_WE LOVE YOU, DELPO, WE DO_  
_OH, DELPO, WE LOVE YOU!")_

_(more applause)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading/listening! :)


End file.
